Those Soul Piercing Eyes
by Jack Clover the 4th
Summary: Genbu Uchiha, a loyal ninja of the 4th Hokage, banished from the Uchiha clan after losing his sight. Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyubi, hated by a majority of the Village. Genbu Uzumaki, user of the Konhekigan and Naruto's Uncle.
1. Chapter 1

**Those Soul Piercing Eyes, Chapter 1**

Genbu Uchiha, a loyal ninja of the 4th Hokage, banished from the Uchiha clan after losing his sight. Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyubi, hated by a majority of the Village. Genbu Uzumaki, user of the Konhekigan and Naruto's Uncle.

* * *

><p>"Ume-nee-chan, you have a customer." A young beautiful woman called out to another woman who was speaking with some older women before getting up.<p>

"Thank you Kekio-chan." The woman, called Ume, thanked the younger girl as she gave her a gentle smile before leaving to tend to the costumer.

Ume was a 28 year old woman, who was a stunning 5'9, with long ink black hair that would make silk jealous, pale skin as white and flawless as porcelain. Her cheeks brushed with the lightest shade of pink known to mankind, with plump pink lips that where glossed to shine in the low candle light. Her kimino, being bloody red with a golden phoenix and golden fire wrapped around her over a black Yukita and Obi.

Ume came upon a sliding paper door with a stillute of a man she was filmier with; she quietly opened the door and entered.

"Ume-chan, Your looking lovelier than ever." The man praised her as he chuckled. Ume glared at the man.

"Jirarya-san, can I please drop this profession?" Ume whined as soon as _she_ closed the door behind _her_. The soft voice from before lowing a few octaves. Jirarya looked at _Ume_, shocked.

"What? You're living a man's dream! Surrounded by a brothel full of beautiful women who would gladly have sex with you for free?" Jirarya asked, not worried about being over heard as the rooms were all sound proofed. _Ume _sighed as _she_ sat in front of the Sanin with a frown.

"Unlike most men, I want a real relationship, not just to be relived of sexual tension." Ume looked away sadly.

"Yeah, I see how that's a problem. You look more like a woman now, Genbu. I wouldn't be surprised if you swing the other way now." Jirarya chucked as he received another glare from the unwilling cross dresser.

"I just want to go back to home. It's been years since I've seen it." Genbu whined as he frowned, Jirarya frowning as well, understanding the hidden meaning of his words.

"Well you can leave tonight; I got someone who's willing to take your place." Jirarya said as he waved a had dismissively as Genbu smiled happly.

"Ah, I am extremely gratefull Jirarya-san. Thank you." Genbu said as she bowed respectfully to the Sanin.

"Now tell me…" Jirarya grinned as she pulled out a note book and a pencil, looking expectantly at the cross dresser.

"What's been happing here since my last visit? Any juicy little tid bits? "He asked, giggle pevertively as Genbu sighed before telling the Sanin some of the happenings that went on in the brothel.

**_-3 Weeks Later-_**

"Konoha." Genbu called out in a whisper as the gates of Konoha was only a few feet before him, a small smile on his face, not only because he was finally returning to his home but because he didn't have to cross dress anymore in a brothel.

"Halt! State your Business here in Konoha." One of the chunin guards at the entrance yelled as he and his partner eyed Genbu wearily.

He was dressed in a blue, kimono like top outline in black around the collar, black pants that just went a little past his knees and civilian sandals. Carrying only a weathred brown back pack that had seen many things. Genbu's long black hair covering the left side of his face as the rest went pass his butt and stopped at the middle of his thys.

"I am a retuning citizen from a prolonged trip." Genbu told them and he pulled out the proper papers that stated as such. The other Chunin took the papers an looked them over, raising an eyebrow at Genbu and looking back at the papers, then back a Genbu.

"Is there something wrong?" Genbu asked, confused a little by the chunin's reaction, before sighing.

'_Here it comes.'_

"It says here that you're a Shinobi returning from a long mission given to you by the 4th Hokage." The Chunin said as Genbu gave him a dead look, expecting him to say...

"You're a Woman?" The Chunin asked, confused, as Genbu noticed that the chunin's partner flinched away from him like he had some virus.

"I am as much a man as you two are." Genbu said in a dead pan voice as the two chunin glanced at each other before looking back at Genbu.

"Do I have to take off my pants to prove it to you?" Genbu asked and he narrowed his eyes at the two, making them shiver.

"Nope. That won't be necessary Uzumaki-san. Welcome back." The one with Genbu's papers said quickly as he held out the papers. Genbu snatched the papers harshly as he entered the village, once he was out of sight the two Chinin's looked at each other.

"Do you think he's related to the Demon brat?" One asked as the other surged his shoulders.

**_-Genbu-_**

'_Agh, I really need to get my hair cut.'_ Genbu thought as he walked around the village, noticing the changes and what remained the same of his village.

'_Quite a bit has changed. The Kyubi's attack must have did a number on the village to change it this much.'_

He thought as some children ran past him, playing ninja if he guessed correctly by the way they moved and there chakura flowed as they ran. It brought a sad smile to the ninja's face before he heard some yelling coming down the street in his direction.

"GET HIM!" A man yelled as he waved a kitchen knife in his hand, motioning to a little boy who looked to be about 3 years old, judging form his size. "GET THAT LITTLE THIEF!" The man yelled as some people turned around to see what the commotion was about, looks of anger, sadness and despair came off the people who saw the little boy running off with what looked like some common grade cloth.

Genbu shook his head. _'I've spent too long in that brothel that I'm still judging grades of cloth.'_

He thought before he was going to stop the boy and make him give back what he stole and escort him back to his parents before he spoke with the 3rd Hokage. What the other people did, he did not really suspect that they would do.

"Fifthly demon!" One woman yelled as she threw a flower pot at the child that was filled with dirt and dead flowers. His eyes went wide, appalled from the extreme action of the woman; thankfully, the little boy missed it by a hair. The other people along the little boy's path started yelling at him and throwing garbage and rocks at him

"GO BACK TO HELL!" One man yelled as he threw a brick, which hit the child in the knee, making the little boy trip and fall face first into the unyielding ground.

"Now I've got you." The Man that was chasing the boy said as he pick up the small child by the back of the shirt the boy was wearing. Genbu's eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy in question.

'_Dirty, spiky, blond hair, tan skin, about 3 year's old, wearing old rags for clothing...'_ Genbu thought as the little boys clothing that was filled with holes and dirt that hadn't been given proper care or a washing since the boy got them. The former cross dresser narrowed his eyes as the boy's shirt exposed his abdomen which looked to be cling to his skin as Genbu could clearly see the boy's ribs even from his distance, but he did have good eye sight.

"There's no way you're getting away from me." The man said happily as he huffed to catch his breath, other people in the street gathered round gladly. The boy looking fearful as his eyes shifted threw all the people, like a scared little rabbit about to be eaten by a pack of big bad wolves.

"It's time for you to pay you little hell spawn." The man said gleefully as Genbu stood back as the whites of his eyes turned black and the cornea turned blue with a white upside down triangle replacing his pupil with 3 white dots on each side of it, connected with the corners by a thin gold circle.

"Please, I'm sorry." The little boy cried fearfully as he held the clothing to his chest.

"Demon's are not worthy of Forgiveness!" Someone in the crowd yelled as the man brought the knife to stab the boy who curled up in himself as the knife came at him and hit…

Air?

"What?"

"Where did he go?"

"Where's the demon?"

Several people asked, confused and angry as they looked around for the little blond boy. They looked but couldn't see a trace of the boy, and before long, the crowd disburse, moving on with their day.

Genbu watched the villagers as they moved on, the little blond boy shaking in his arms, clutching the clothes he had stolen, waiting for the pain that didn't come. Slowly, the boy opened one blue eye and then the other.

The boy blinked slowly in confusement as he saw the tops of buildings and the Konoha village walls. He noticed that he was in someone's arms, the little boy stiffed in fear but that made Genbu look down at the boy in his arms.

His unusual eyes looking pass the malnourished, frightened child, and into the boy's soul.

The eyes were slowly replaced with average black eyes, but these eyes looked down at the boy with worry, sadness, and hate. However, the hate was not directed at the little boy in Genbu's arms, but at the people who gathered to hurt-no, kill him.

"What's your name little one?" Genbu asked in, what many would think is a woman's voice.

The boy looked up at him with wide and confused eyes. Gathering his courage the little boy found his voice to tell Genbu his name.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p>Story made for brown phantom/'s Hidden Bloodline Challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Soul Piercing Eyes, Chapter 2**

Genbu Uchiha, a loyal ninja of the 4th Hokage, banished from the Uchiha clan after losing his sight. Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyubi, hated by a majority of the Village. Genbu Uzumaki, user of the Konhekigan and Naruto's Uncle.

* * *

><p>The 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat at his desk that was littered with documents. Shifting threw each one, skimming its contents uninterested and board. Until there came a chakra signature he hadn't felt in nearly 6 or 7 years.<p>

There calm knock on his door, but the old Hokage knew anger was boiling inside the person behind the door.

"Enter." The old man called out as he set some papers a side, the doors opened and the old man's eyes widen as she saw a beautiful woman enter, catching him off guard.

"Hokage-sama?" Genbu asked as he keep his voice calm and unfortunately, sounding female. The Hokage cleared his trough as he then saw the little boy he was carrying.

'_Naruto.' _The elderly man thought worriedly as Naruto looked at him sheepishly with a mix of fear and happiness. One thing the Hokage noticed, was that Naruto was wearing an orange t-shirt with a black spiral deign on it, along with some black baggy shorts and he looked a lot cleaner, as if he had taken a bath.

"Is there something wrong young lady?" He asked as he addressed the _Young lady _making Genbu twitch in irritation and Naruto flinched, curling up in to a small ball in his arms.

"Hokage-sama, have you forgotten me in your old age? I am Genbu, Genbu Uzumaki." Genbu told the old man threw gritted teeth; The Hokage's eyes widen in realization and confusion as well as surprise. The old man's jaw dropped as he examed Genbu and his chakra that he knew was filmier.

"Genbu-san? That's you?" The Hokage asked, having remembered him as masculine shinobi with short spiky hair, the one that stood before him now was a long haired feminine ninja that could easily be mistaken for a beautiful kunoichi. Naruto looked up at Genbu confused, one being because he looked like a woman and the other because of the surname, Uzumaki.

Genbu looked at the Hokage flatly, as he frowned.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I was finally able to return home from a long mission that required me to look like this without a transformation justu." Genbu said as he motioned to his hair.

"I would like to make my gender clear before we get down to what is my greatest concern." Genbu said as he looked down at Naruto, who looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Are you going to adopt me?" Naruto asked, a little scared but he was just placed on one of the seats in front of the Hokage's desk, looking at the two men confused and a little scared. The Hokage sighed as Genbu gave him his official documents along with some forged ones that he and the 4th Hokage had drawn up for the man years ago.

...

_-**File**-_

_Name: Genbu Uzumaki_

_Gender: **MALE**_

_Clan: Uzumaki_

_Relatives: Kushina Uzumaki (Older Sister)_

_Occupation: Ninja_

_Ninja Rank: Chunin_

...

The old Hokage nod his head as he read over the information, smiling as he looked up at Naruto.

"Everything is in order, for your return and I'm guessing Naruto has to do with the next order of Business?" The old man asked as he chucked a little, Genbu smiled softly.

"Yes. I have the right to look after my beloved Onee-san's son." Genbu said as he looked at Naruto as his eyes widen and slowly, a smile came to his face. "We are family; I don't need to adopt you to take care of you, Naruto-chan." Genbu told Naruto, his face lighting up at the thought of finally having family.

"You're my Oba-san!" Naruto asked happily, making Genbu falling out of his chair as the Hokage burst out laughing at a child's innocent mistake. Naruto looked down at his _aunt _worriedly, tears starting to build in his eyes. The old Hokage sniffed his laughter as Genbu lay on the floor in a mini depression.

"Well Naruto-chan, Genbu-san here is your Oji-san. No matter how he looks." Sarutobi explained to the child letting out a few chuckles, the meeting bighting up his day. Genbu got up off the floor and stood up strait dusting himself off, he looked at the Hokage seriously in the eyes, shifting his hair out of his vision and behind his ear. Sarutobi blinked as his laughter had gone and had been replaced with a serious face.

'_Something tells me he also has bad news.'_

"Naruto-chan, can you wait outside for a moment." The Hokage asked as he looked at Genbu. Naruto frowned as he looked to the old man to his new Uncle and back again worriedly. The old Hokage and the former cross dresser gave Naruto soft smiles.

"It's all right. The Hokage and I are not going to be long." Genbu assured the little blonde, glancing somewhere else in the room and nodding his head. Naruto was confused but he felt like come one was gently pushing him out of the chair and then out of the room, so he left the room until the feeling of something pushing him stopped.

'_What was that?'_

Naruto wondered innocently, not sensing the spirit floating right beside him protectively, nor the relief it was feeling.

**Inside the Hokage's Office**

"What happened?" The old man asked, having felt something that was in his office leave. He had felt the strange sensation in the Hokage's office since after Minato and his wife, Kushina died. Now...

It was gone.

The old Hokage looked at Genbu questionably, getting a glance at the mutation in his eyes before they changed back. Genbu looked at Sarutobi with a frown as he pulled out the rags Naruto had been wearing before.

Genbu had taken Naruto to a spring to bathe, giving the boy warm water with a simple fire Justu, and sharing some of the going away gifts of wonderful scented soaps, body washes and shampoos; he had been given by some of the brothel girls before leaving. Then drying him off with an extra towel he kept with him, and dressing the little boy in more suitable clothes.

"I would like to know why the citizens of Konoha, treat Naruto so poorly that he couldn't even get some decent clothes?" Genbu asked as he waved his hands at the rags Naruto had been wearing on the Hokage's desk.

The Old Hokage took a deep breath before sighing, looking at Genbu in the eyes.

"Genbu. What I am about to tell you is a Village S-class secret. You can never repeat it to any one, not even Naruto." Sarutobi prompted, Genbu gave a short nod of understanding.

"When the 9 tails attacked, Minato didn't kill it like you may have heard." Sarutobi looked at Genbu for any reaction, but the former ninja held his poker face, which worried the old Hokage very much. "Instead, he sealed it into Naruto, and died in the process, Kushina not far behind him. They sealed it into their own son as you would have no drought concluded." Sarutobi finished placing his chin on his interlocked fingers, his elbows on his desk.

The old Hokage looked for any sign of emotion in Genbu franticly, and found none. Making him frown at how good the younger shnobi was at turning off/ hiding his emotions. Only the loyalty Genbu once held to Minato gave him a clue to what he may choose.

'_Will he protect Naruto knowing the burden he carries, or will he just be another oppressor?'_ Sarutobi questioned as Genbu blinked, only once after being giving such top secret information. Only...

"You don't have anything to fear old man. Genbu will take good care of Naruto. I'm sure of it." Genbu spoke strangely as he gave an almost motherly smile, but it was the man's eyes that peeked The Hokage's interest.

The whites of his eyes turned black and the cornea turned blue with a white upside down triangle replacing his pupil, 3 white dots on each side of the triangle, seemingly all connected at the corners and threw the middle of the white dots by a thin gold circle.

"Genbu?" Sarutobi called his name, confused at the sudden use of the third person.

Genbu blinked and his eyes were back to their original coloring, and Genbu's face was set into a frown and he sent a small glare at something beside him that Sarutobi couldn't see.

"Gen-" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the former cross dresser only to have Genbu raise his hand, asking for silence.

"I will explain it at a later date, Hokage-sama, and only you. No Council. No _Elders_. No Ninja. No other living souls besides the two of us." Genbu hissed at the mention of the elders, as he personally had problems with them his past life as Genbu Uchiha, especially one _Danzo Shimura_.

"Now if you please. I would like to go home and rest, where I will not have to worry to much about Naruto's safety." Genbu asked the Old Hokage, letting out a tired sigh, sniffling a yawn.

"Very well then." The Hokage under stood, Genbu always liked to have a secret trump card, even from his allies he kept a few justus, weapons, and talents hidden. This unfortunately, came in handy one time to many during the last Great War. Sarutobi gave Genbu a small sliver key with a plain white envelope, Genbu took it and bowed respectfully to him

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I will see you tomorrow." Genbu said before leaving the Hokage's office.

"Hey, Oji-san." Naruto came up to Genbu shyly as soon as the doors to the Hokage's office closed. Genbu looked down at Naruto with a small smile.

"Yes? What is it Naruto-chan?" He asked but his question was answered by a rumbling stomach, catching the shnobi in mock surprise as he pat Naruto's head fondly as the boy blushed, looking at his feet.

'_I'm not surprised that he's hungry'_

"All right. We can get something to eat before we go home." Genbu said as he gave the little boy a soft smile, to which Naruto gave him a blinding smile, only to be dimed a little by the memory of other restaurant owners and parathions hostile actions towards him.

"Don't worry, I personally know the owner." Genbu assured Naruto as he grabbed the little blond's hand and lead him in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Give me reviews! Or I will send My evil French Mininons after you!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Those Soul Piercing Eyes, Chapter 3**

Genbu Uchiha, a loyal ninja of the 4th Hokage, banished from the Uchiha clan after losing his sight. Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyubi, hated by a majority of the Village. Genbu Uzumaki, user of the Konhekigan and Naruto's Uncle.

* * *

><p>Genbu lead an excited Naruto as they approached a small stand that was still open, judging from the smell, a fresh batch of what they sold had just been made. Genbu had put his hair up in a perfectly neat bun, keeping it in place with some ornamental chop sticks that where white with glass marbles the color of fire hanging from a thin but strong wire at the ends.<p>

"Hey, Teuchi! You still open?" Genbu joked, as the man behind the counter looked over at him from watching a little girl work at the stove. The man smiled and chuckled as he put his hands on his hips, facing his newest customer, whom he recognized quickly.

"Ah! Genbu. It's been a long time since I've seen you around here. What have you been up to?" The man, known as Teuchi asked as Genbu picked up Naruto and placed the little boy on his right hip.

"Ninja stuff. We came here for some of your best ramen." Genbu told the ramen chief, surging it off. Teuchi nodded and then looked at Naruto in confusion but he still gave the little boy a smile.

"Who's you guest?" Teuchi asked as the little girl behind him turned from what she was doing to look at the new customers, her eyes went wide as she gasped at Genbu and blushed a light pink as his eyes landed on her.

"This is my nephew, Naruto, and I suppose the little princess you have in your kitchen is Ayame?" Genbu asked as he set Naruto down in a stool next to the one he took a seat in, giving Ayame a sweet smile.

Teuchi gave the ninja a proud smile as he gently set a hand on his daughter's head.

"Yup. I was just teaching her how to make Beef Ichiraku Ramen. Say hello to our customers, Ayame." He instructed his daughter as she looked at him nervously and gave a small bow.

"Wel-welcome to Ichiraku Ramen." She said shyly as she looked at the floor of the ramen stand. Naruto blinked in both confusion and surprise, but it quickly gave way to hunger as his tummy cried for food. Both the adults and Ayame looked at the boy in shock, at the volume of his stomach having created an awkward silence.

"Well I think we would like some ramen now, Teuchi." Genbu broke the silence, as he smelled the ramen, he flinched as the scent hit his nose but it was just a reflex that was like a bad habit.

"Sure. Would you mind being the first two to taste Ayame's cooking?" Teuchi asked as Naruto looked at the two adults confused.

"No, not at all. Right, Naruto-chan?" Genbu asked the little blond next to him, but Naruto looked at his uncle questionably.

"Oij-san, what's ramen?" Naruto asked innocently enough but the other three gasped, the two adults paled at the question and Ayame's eyes were wide in surprise as she spoke in a quite disbelieving voice.

"You don't know want ramen is?" She asked, her father quickly frowning as he quickly set a bowl before Naruto, who looked at the ramen longingly.

"Here you go little man. Your first bowl is on the house." Teuchi told Naruto with a smile as, some drool escape the side of the little boy's mouth at the aroma. Naruto's attention only being snapped away by Genbu, who was offering him a soup spoon. Having guessed Naruto had little to no experience in using chopsticks.

"Go on, Naruto-chan. I'm sure you'll love it." Genbu encouraged, chucking lightly to relive the tense atmosphere.

The young Uzumaki unsurely dipped the spoon into the broth, getting come of the beef, which looked very good to the little blond. Wrapping his left arm around his food, a trait both adults frown upon, and Naruto took his first taste of what was known to many, as the wondrous taste of ramen. Before the adults knew it, the little blond had finished the whole bowl. Naruto had a happy smile on his face but it turned upside down as he looked down at his bowl and looked up at Teuchi, his eyes big, round, and watery. Genbu chucked as Teuchi smiled as Ayame tried to carefully set another bowl of ramen on the counter in front of Naruto. The little blood looked in between the two adults before looking at the bowl of ramen longingly.

"Go ahead. Have another!" Ayame told Naruto as she gave him a smile.

He looked to his uncle and Genbu gave him a nod to tell him it was ok to take the bowl of ramen, which Naruto did. However, the little blond noticed that his uncle hadn't had a bowl of ramen. So the little blond looked over at his as he ate his third bowl. Teuchi, with the help of Ayame, where at work making more of the delicious confection.

"Oji-san, why aren't you eating? This ramen is really good!" Naruto asked his uncle who seemed to become pale; his pupils became unfocused, a look of fear panting his features, while Teuchi snickered in the kitchen.

"What's so funny, Oto-san?" Ayame asked her father as he just shook his head, chuckling as he remembered having seen a black blur being followed closely by a red blur that seemed to have 9 tails, zip around the village many times, many years ago, there would be a rare high pitched scream and a monstrous roar.

"Oji-san?" Naruto asked worriedly as Genbu clutched his head with both his hands and muttered something panicky. All Naruto could understand was one word...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tomato?

**?Mystery Location?**

In a room lit only by a single candle, two people occupied the room. One hidden with only his face hidden in the shadows, the rest of him, dressed in a black yukita, was seated in a chair behind a desk with a file, a big red stamp upon it reading, _**BANISHED**_. The other one in the room was completely out of reach of the candles weak light in front of the other man's desk.

"He took the Demon with him." The man behind the desk mumbled, opening the file before him.

"_**GENBU UCHIHA**_." The man said slowly, his voice full of Venom and distaste. A pair of red eyes with three black tomoe around the black pupil glowed in the shadows behind the desk, glared at the file before him.

"He must not get his hands on the Kyubi. Make sure this information gets leaked, especially to the civilians. Am I Under stood?" The man told the other in the room with him. Looking up from the files the red eyes saw a young boy, around 11 years of age, Long black hair flowing past his shoulders to his chest, dark eyes were focused an alert, beautiful pale skin, dressed in black, stood before the man.

"Yes Sir." The child spoke, no real emotion in his words.

* * *

><p>How was that chapter? Bet cha none of you saw that one coming huh? XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Those Soul Piercing Eyes, Chapter 4**

Genbu Uchiha, a loyal ninja of the 4th Hokage, banished from the Uchiha clan after losing his sight. Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyubi, hated by a majority of the Village. Genbu Uzumaki, user of the Konhekigan and Naruto's Uncle.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Genbu muttered as he unlocked the door to his new apartment. He carried a sleeping Naruto in his arms as he crossed the thresh hold, and he flicked on the lights.<p>

It was clean and big enough for three people to live comfortably, with a small entry way with a coat closet, a good sized living room with wood floors and off white walls, with a simple tan couch and a wooden coffee table as its only furniture. Attacked to that was a small kitchen with soft peach colored tiles and light brown wooden cabinets a white stove and refrigerator, a small window covered by a dark blue curtains over the sink. There was short hall way with three doors; at the end is the master bed room with its own bath room. The bed sheets were a simple blue color, as the other two bed rooms had light green sheets. The other two bed rooms were next to each other with another, smaller bathroom separating them from the master bed room. All the bed rooms had a single bed, a wooden dresser and a simple wooden night stand with a white shaded lamp on top.

Genbu softly closed the door and locked it, placing a paper with strange black scribbles on it, and slipping off his shoes while balancing Naruto in his arms. He went into one of the other bed rooms and tucked Naruto in. The little boy squirmed and he nestled into the new bed and fell into a deeper sleep. Genbu watched Naruto for a while, a small smile on his face as he pets the sleeping child's head fondly. Carefully, he left the room, leaving the door a little open, and went into the master bed room where he stripped off his shirt as well as the mesh underneath.

No one would mistake him for a woman as a noticeable, discolored, horizontal scar ruined his flawless pale skin, right under his chest but above his stomach, looking as if he had almost been cut in half as the scars where also on his upper arms.

Removing the hair ornaments from his hair, and putting them away in a drawer with several other trinkets, his hair fell down his back as he slipped under his sheets, having left his door open if Naruto wanted to come to him for something. Just as his head hit the pillow, Genbu shot up and looked over at a seemingly random spot in his room. His eyes narrowed, he frowned after a few seconds and then sighed.

"Then I guess I have to call in a few favors tomorrow then. Right now, I would like to go to sleep. It's been a long day for me." Genbu said to seemingly know one as he flopped back on his bed.

**A Few Hours Later**

Genbu was lightly sleeping as a small shadow entered his room, trying not to make any noise and wake the sleeping man. However, Genbu was a very good ninja and opened one of his eyes to look at the small shadow that froze.

"Do you need something Naruto?" Genbu asked quietly as the small shadow that was Naruto came to his bed side. In the dark, Naruto looked at Genbu shyly and pitifully.

"C-can I come... Sleep with... y-you?" Naruto asked, flinching away as Genbu moved, thinking that his uncle was going to hit him or yell at him but no... Genbu just moved to give Naruto some space on his bed, which was big enough for two adults.

"Come on up. I have to get up really early and meet some people." Genbu told Naruto who was stunned in shock before a smile came to his face as he crawled into the sheets next to his Uncle. Naruto carefully, snuggled into his uncle's bare, but warm, chest. Naruto blinked as he noticed the scar, his eyes widen as he looked at his uncle's seemingly sleeping face, the blond wanted to ask about it but felt it was best left a mystery... for now.

**Konoha Market Place, Moring **

"Did you hear? Someone has taken in that hell spawn!" A middle aged, civilian woman gossiped with other civilian women as they did there morning shopping.

"What? Who would what that thing in their own home? Near their family!" One of the women gasped in shock and horror.

"My husband said he saw a beautiful woman with the thing." Another woman said with a huff and anger in her tone.

"What!"

"A Woman!"

"Is she stupid!"

"Is she that desperate for children!"

The women kept asking themselves as Genbu walked past them, holding Naruto's hand as he carried a bag in his other arm with fresh produce and some meat.

"Oji-san, what's the matter?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his uncle, who just had his hair in a high ponytail with a long bark blue ribbon. He was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless, Chinese stile shirt with black trimming, white bandages wrapped around his upper arms to hide his scars, as well as around his left leg where a blue weapon pouch was around his left thy over his black pants, and black sandals on his feet.

While Genbu had made sure Naruto was not recognizable, having used a transformation on his hair and eyes to make his spiky hair brown and his eyes gray. Having dress Naruto in a Green shirt with a black beetle on it and black shorts, some simple black sandals on his feet. The whisker marks were hidden by some makeup Genbu had left over from his last mission, just to protect Naruto and the peace in the market place.

"Just some idle gossip Naru-chan." Genbu told the little boy, having not said his real name in such a crowed area.

'_You never know who's listening... ' _Genbu was thinking as he spotted someone following him and Naruto, jumping from roof to roof. He knew who it was, but he was still on guard for his nephew's sake.

'_Or Watching.' _

**Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi sighed deeply as an ANBU wearing a cat mask had just reported something that made the aged Hokage dread the rest of his day. Word had spread through the Market place about Naruto being taken in by a beautiful woman as most people would say, others would say that a Rogue Ninja came and took him away in the dead of night or even that the Devil came to take the Kyubi back to hell. The other rumors were just too ridiculous to comprehend but Sautobi knew the truth about the one who took Naruto... the past that made up the Genbu Uzumaki today.

"Thank you, Tora. That will be all." He demisted the ANBU as he took a puff of his pipe, the ANBU gave a short nod before disappearing. The Hokage leaned back in his chair, some of his old bones cracking in stiff protest.

"Genbu. I hope you have a plan for this." He muttered, annoyed but then huffed in amusement.

'_He has hidden hands, but I wonder how he's going to use them.' _He thought, trying to think like the former Uchiha as he took another puff of his pipe. It wasn't long ago that the former Uchiha was in his sealed office, explaining the power of his new eyes and how he obtained them.

'_The __Konhekigan,__ The Soul Pierce Eye?__'_

He mused before he sighed in irritation and rubbed his eyes, he had a council meeting in 10 to discussion about Naruto and his caretaker. No one could really tell what the Ninja of Ninja, the title Genbu was given by a few of his closest comrades, would do to make sure Naruto was taken good care of or what he could make happen so that it was in his favor.

**?Mystery Location?**

Black beetle like bugs crawled across the ceiling, going unnoticed by the people in white coats walking under them. The bugs then slipped under a door where some liquid like substances were being stored along with a certain machine. The door opened and in stepped a feminine shadow, which quickly came into the room, quickly and quietly, shut the door.

The person quickly located the desired item and took it, then locating the other item they were to obtain. Finding it with little trouble, the person then went to work... on faking a blood test.

'_I hope this works.'_

The person thought as they took out a vile and poured one of the substances into it.

**Genbu's Apartment, Later**

Genbu calmly sipped his coffee as he chuckled at his nephew's table manners, seeing the near starving boy, wolf down three of the only things he knew how to cook while not on a life or death mission, bacon, eggs and buttered toast.

"Naruto-chan, you need to slow down or you'll hurt yourself." Genbu gently warned as Naruto looked up at his uncle with sad and scared eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Oij-san! Please don't throw me out!" Naruto cried, tears slowly building in his eyes. Quickly, Genbu reassured the little boy, whipping away his tears gently.

"I'm not going to throw you out, Naurto-chan. You just need to eat a little slower. No one is going to take your food from you while I'm around." He assured Naruto, giving a soft smile to the little blond. Naruto shuffled a little before a small smile came to his face, before going back to eating only a little slower.

"There you go." Genbu encouraged Naruto as a black beetle landed on his hand not holding the coffee mug. The thing opened its wings in a seemingly random pattern; Naruto noticed as well and looked at the bug with wonder. Genbu just watched the bug as it started to move around his hand in some pattern. Both Uzumaki's kept their eyes on it as Genbu turned over his hand as the beetle crawled into the center of his palm, resting there for the moment.

"Oji-san? What it that?" Naruto inquired as he watched the beetle, blinking his eyes as he glanced up at his uncle, who gave him a small smile, holding out his hand to show Naruto the small beetle.

"This is a kikaichu. It's a special kind of bug that belongs to a friend of mine, Naruto-chan. If you ever see one, keep it safe, don't hurt them and they won't hurt you." Genbu told Naruto as the beetle then flew up and went out the open kitchen window, back to its host.

"What did it do?" Naruto asked as soon as the beetle was gone.

"It drained some of my chakra." Genbu said, more to himself then Naruto who was looking confused. Before Naruto could ask a knock came at the door and there attention went to it, the bug forgotten at the moment.

Genbu went over to check who it was and frowned as he saw a ANBU wearing a dog mask, quickly, Genbu's eyes changed into what he called the Konhekigan, and looked at the ANBU, or more precisely, his soul. Genbu smiled as he blinked, deactivating his eyes as he unlocked the door, the ANBU stood in front of him for a few seconds before he spoke. He could tell that the ANBU was assessing Genbu from behind his mask.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Kakashi?" Genbu asked as he felt the ANBU's eyes on him widen in slight surprise.

"The Council would like a word with you, it's about..." The ANBU, who was named Kakashi trailed off as he looked past Genbu. The former Uchiha glanced behind him in time to see blond spikes duck back into the kitchen.

"Are you here to watch Naruto for a while?" Genbu asked as Kakashi thought about it, tilting his head to the side.

"If not I have someone else who's watching over him. She should be here rather soon if you don't want to." Genbu offered as he stepped back, letting Kakashi inside as he took off his mask ... only, there was another mask under that, only it hid his face from his nose down and a black head band tilted over his left eye, his natural sliverish gray hair defying gravity as it stood up on top his head.

"No, I would like to watch him for you Genbu-san." Kakashi offered as the older ninja smiled and looked over at the kitchen to see blond hair.

"Naruto-chan This here is a friend of the family. He's going to look after you until my friend arrives to take care of you while I'm gone." Genbu told Naruto who looked over the corner at the two ninja. Naruto saw Genbu tell the Kakashi something but it was too low for him to hear as Kakakshi gave a nod before Genbu walked out the door. Naruto's eyes got wide in fear as he was losing sight of his uncle but Genbu gave him as kind smile.

"I'll be back in two hours Naruto-chan. be a good boy until then okay?" Genbu told Naruto who gave him a teary nod before Genbu closed the door and Kakashi was left with the little blond.

"Naruto-kun. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be fine." Kakashi tried to assure the little boy as he kneeled down to his level.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi introduced himself to Naruto who looked at him, still a bit frightened until a black beetle flew into Kakashi vision. _'A kikaichu? What's it doing here? '_ Kakashi wondered as he was about to swat it away before…

"NO!" Naruto yelled, pouncing at Kakashi to protect the small beetle from being hurt like Genbu had told him to. Kakashi lay on his back with Naruto on top of him; he was even more confused by the little boy's actions as Naruto quickly got off of Kakashi and held out his hand. The kikaichu landing on it and then crawling around Naruto's hand in interesting patterns, if Kakashi didn't know better, he would have thought the beetle was thanking Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and opened his mouth to ask a question but he shut it as Kakashi got up off the floor and dusted himself off. Kakashi looked over at Naruto questionably as the little blond shyed away from him.

**With Genbu**

Genbu could feel the eyes on him as he swiftly and gracefully mad his way thru a crowed street, he could see one or two Konoha Military Police Uchihas watching him with their Sharigans activated. He knew they weren't just looking for thieves, juveniles, or the occasional pervert who went too far.

No, the Uchiha were watching him.

'_Fugaku is that afraid of me?'_

Genbu thought as he saw a faded green coat weave thru the crowd, subtly coming towards him. Just as they were in 5 feet of each other Genbu felt something in his left hand. Genbu smirked lightly as he slipped the thing into his weapon pouch and felt his charka being drained for only a few seconds and the faded green jacket was gone.

He chanced a glance at the officers that were following him.

'_3...4... 5, Well done, Chiharu. You fooled 5 Uchiha's, 4 chunin and 1 jonin.' _

Genbu thought as he arrived at the Hokage Tower. The Uchiha's red and black doted eyes burring at his back.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Those Soul Piercing Eyes, Chapter 5**

Genbu Uchiha, a loyal ninja of the 4th Hokage, banished from the Uchiha clan after losing his sight. Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyubi, hated by a majority of the Village. Genbu Uzumaki, user of the Konhekigan and Naruto's Uncle.

* * *

><p>The air was filled with tension as the Konoha Village council, both Civilian and Shinobi, along with the Hokage Sarutobi and the three elders, Danzo Shimura,Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado, had a heated discussion about <em>The Kyubi's Container<em>. Not Naruto, but _The Kyubi's Container_ as only a few would refer to Naruto as besides his given or surname, the others, the civilian council, simply called Naruto variations of demon or hell spawn.

"Who is it that took that demon child, Sarutobi-sama!" Fugaku Uchiha asked angrily and he looked to the Hokage, inside he was smirking as everyone quieted and looked to the old Hokage for answers.

"You know who it is!" One, Ume Haruno screeched out, her voice demanding answers for the aged village leader.

"Sarutobi, ANBU black ops spotted the brat with some woman in the market place just over an hour ago." Koharu, Sarutobi's former teammate said as she frowned, waiting for him to speak.

As Sarutobi opened his mouth to respond the doors to the council room opened and Genbu calmly walked in, no fear showed in his body or face, nor any other emotion besides calm. Fugaku glared down at Genbu who looked up at only the Hokage. The shinobi clan head were weary of him as they sensed his strange chakra, few realized who he used to be.

"I am here as you have requested Hokage-sama." Genbu said politely as he bowed to the old leader.

Many watched his as he gracefully righted himself, a few of the unhappily married, female councilors eyed him as he had his hair bound in a high ponytail with a white hair tie, some of his hair hiding his left eye, his pale skin seemed to lightly glow as he wore a black, turtle necked shirt that allowed them to see some muscle under his skin and black mesh covering his arms where the sleeves detached from the shirt, covering the scars on his upper arms and went down to the middle of his palms. His hands covered in black fingerless gloves, black pants with bandages under his weapon pouch and standard blue ninja sandals on his feet over some white bandages as a black cloth Head band tired loosely around his neck baring the Konoha Leaf.

The Hokage took this time to sigh as everyone's attention was on him; the elders looked down at Genbu in confusion trying to place where they had seen him since he was a Konoha Ninja as well as some of the clan heads, but only a handful knew who he really was, some of the Civilian, the females, blushed at his beauty while the males looked down at him with anger and jealousy.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked getting everyone's attention.

"My name is Genbu Uzumaki, I came back to this village to take care of my Onee-san's son." Genbu told them getting a stunned and confused silence, all eyes on him.

Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head of the Inuzuka clan, sniffed the air, a smirk come to her lips as she eyed Genbu as she chuckled inwardly. _'It seems the _Turtle_ is coming out of his shell.'_ She thought as she saw Genbu twitch that was so small that you would have to have had a Sharingan to see, but Fugaku couldn't have seen the twitch from where he sat.

Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame clan, did nothing to indicate neither his favor nor dislike of the returning ninja. Only a few bugs that quietly escaped notice as they crawled onto Genbu, who seemed to either have ignored the bugs or was simply used to them crawling on his skin.

Inoichi Yamanaka, the clan head of the Yamanaka clan, narrowed his eyes down at Genbu.

Shikaku Nara, Commander of the Konoha Jonin and Head of the Nara clan, gave a small smirk as he was one of the first to recognize the Former Uchiha. _'It's been 6 years Genbu. I wonder what you have to offer now.' _He thought, knowing that the man standing before him always seemed to learn a new trick on his missions or unveil some foreign justu.

Choza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan, also looked down at Genbu, not recognizing the man that looked too much like a woman.

Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga main branch, was stone faced as he looked down about Genbu who showed no emotion as he faced the combined Konoha council.

Fugaki Uchiha, The Head of both the Uchiha clan and the Konoha military police, glared down at the man who wouldn't look in his direction. _'Genbu, you were never to return.'_ He thought as one of the civilian councilors opened there moths.

"You're the one who took in that hell spawn!" they yelled as Genbu didn't look at them only the Hokage. The old man took his cue.

"Yes, he is the younger brother of Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto's uncle. He believes he has all the right to raise Naruto as he is of close blood relation." Sarutobi told the council who where seeming with anger down at Genbu.

"What! How do we know he's not a spy out to destroy us!" One civilian councilor asked.

"He has no right to the demon! How do we even know he is related to the Uzumaki?" One civilian councilor yelled as Tsume rose up, coming to the defense of her former teammate as many of the ninja knew who Genbu was.

"Genbu was one of the few survivors of the Whirlpool disaster! He is no drought an Uzumaki!" She yelled as she snarled at the ignorant half of the council. Few started to worry but elder Homura Mitokado called forth a medical ninja.

"Then let's have a blood test. It will confirm the relation between the two." She said calmly as Genbu gave a nod and the med ninja, a young man, came close and looked Genbu in the eye. Genbu's Konhekigan active in his left eye, hidden under his hair from the councilors as he used one of it abilities on the young medic.

The med-nin shivered,... he could have sworn that there was a cold breeze that just passed threw him, but he brushed it off and went on with drawing blood from Genbu for a DNA test.

Sarutobi raised an eye brow in confusion, having noticed the blue under Genbu's hair, and he had seen what Genbu's new eyes looked like.

'_Genbu. What are you doing?' _the aged Hokage thought with a frown, Genbu was testing out his eyes.

**Naruto**

Naruto stared at the bug covered Kakashi in aw before the bugs got off of him, letting him lay face down on the floor, suddenly drained of a good chunk of his Chakra.

Someone was standing in the open door way, the bugs flew over to the person wearing a faded green jacket that shadowed the persons face as well as the black high collared jacket underneath, a glare caught on some smooth surface in the shadows of the hood, a grey skirt with black leggings and finally black ninja sandals.

Naruto looked at this person fearfully as he felt some malice poor off of them, but it wasn't directed at him... It was at Kakashi.

"Hatake-san. What are you doing here?" A soft woman's voice came slightly muffled by the high collar.

"Agh. I was just watching Naruto until his babysitter showed up, Aburame-san." Kakashi explained simply while wondering what an Aburame would be doing here.

"What are you doing here, Aburame-san?" he asked as he picks himself up and looked over at the intruder, he could only tell two things... One, it was an Aburame... Two, it was a woman... he thinks.

Naruto tilted his head as he looked up at the cloaked lady as the black bugs swarmed around her.

"Genbu asked me to look after him at the Aburame compound." The woman said as she walked over to Naruto who looked at her, fascinated by the bugs surrounding her. Genbu had told them the bugs were good and this lady had a lot of them, so... did that make her good?


End file.
